life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Limited Edition (Season 1)
The Limited Edition of Life is Strange for PS4, Xbox One and PC was released on January 19 (USA) and January 22, 2016, in all PAL territories. Since Square Enix had seen a lot of requests from the community for a physical release and they wanted to create a package fit for Life is Strange fans. The Limited Edition features a 32 page artbook (including unreleased concept art), the full Life is Strange soundtrack, plus the original score by Jonathan Morali, and Director's Commentary. Additionally to the previously released English and French subtitles, the disc includes subtitles for the following languages: German, Italian, Spanish (Castilian) / Spanish (Mexican), Brazilian Portuguese.Square Enix Limited Edition Announcement Trailer Official Description "Follow the story of Max Caulfield, a photography senior who discovers she can rewind time while saving her best friend Chloe Price. The pair soon find themselves investigating the mysterious disappearance of fellow student Rachel Amber, uncovering a dark side to life in Arcadia Bay. Meanwhile, Max must quickly learn that changing the past can sometimes lead to a devastating future." Soundtrack List of all songs featured in the soundtrack for the Limited Edition: NOTE: Everything from #15. and onwards is part of the Original Score which was composed by Jonathan Morali. Soundtrack Slip Front.png|Front of soundtrack slip. Soundtrack Slip Back.png|Back of soundtrack slip. Director's Commentary The Limited Edition features a 9-part directors commentary with Michel Koch and Raoul Barbet. It's available for free on all platforms and you can also watch it on YouTube. Limited Edition Patch With the release of the Limited Edition, a polishing patch with improvements was released, some dialog was changed. The lip syncing was also improved.Video showing the changes If there are still changed dialog lines or files missing, feel free to add them. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Look at the Hi-Fi in Chloe's Room after activating the power strip: Pre-Limited Edition release= :"Now let's see what kind of music Chloe is into these days." :— Max |-|Post Limited Edition release= :"Houston, we have the power. But we need to find a disk to play" :— Max Look at Joyce's and David's closet in Joyce and David's Room: Pre-Limited Edition release= :"Joyce still works at the diner. Is her a husband a cop?" :— Max There was a typing error in the subtitle text noted with brackets. |-|Post Limited Edition release= :"Joyce still works at the diner and Chloe's new dad is a security guard... Uh oh." :— Max Open the drawer in Madsen's Bathroom: Pre-Limited Edition release= :"I hope Chloe isn't taking these pills..." :— Max |-|Post Limited Edition release= :"I wonder if Chloe is taking those pills? I hope she's okay..." :— Max Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" *Mark Jefferson's birth date on the "Support Mr. Jefferson!" page, which can be seen, when Max blames him for Kate's actions, changed from April 11, 1967 to April 11, 1975, which makes him 8 years younger. *The Everyday Heroes Photo Contest submissions of Victoria Chase and Daniel DaCosta were swapped. *Chloe's position in the Chloe's Dare decision changed. *The position of Joyce's shopping bag with the eggs changed from next to the door to the kitchen. Episode Four - "Dark Room" :Look at the picture in Nathan's room: Pre-Limited Edition release= :"Nathan clearly has his fetish down." :— Max |-|Post Limited Edition release= :"I really hope they were all consenting models..." :— Max :Max reacts to Nathan's jacket in the Dark Room:Found thanks to Kett on Discord. Pre-Limited Edition release= :"Oh, shit, that's Nathan's jacket... has he been here recently?" :— Max |-|Post Limited Edition release= :No reaction Art Book Cover The cover of the art book is a replica of Max's journal. It has 32 pages and is 5.25 inches wide by 6.75 inches tall. It is matte black with red white and blue printing resembling tape on the top of the front cover which does not extend to the spine, back, or the inside. The cover of the book has "stickers" on it as well as tape and postal stamps which gives it a kitschy aesthetic. The red white and blue "tape" is also visible on the right side of the first page along with a sticky note with unintelligible text and some doodles. This page has three stamps; one of a barn owl, one of a sailboat, and one of a monarch butterfly. The monarch butterfly may be an allusion to the Butterfly Effect ever-present in the game, the owl may be an allusion to the one that crosses Max and Chloe's path in episode four, and the sailboat may be an allusion to the boat that destroys the lighthouse in Max's visions. All of the concept art of locations, photos, and paintings are taped to the pages to resemble photographs. Contents The pages are printed on thick semi-gloss paper. # The box art of the game, but instead of saying "Limited Edition" it says "PICTURE BOOK". # Concept art pictures of Max and Max's dorm room as well as one of the stickers that appears on the cover of a camera. # Concept art pictures of Chloe, her tattoo sleeve, her bedroom, the skull symbol on her shirt, and a parental advisory sticker. # Concept art pictures of Daniel, Justin, and Blackwell Academy's athletic field and hallway. This page features art similar to the style Max uses in her journals of the front of the Prescott Dormitories. The page features a taped paper scrap saying "science is boring me to death", a sticker of a hand forming a rock-on symbol, and magazine clippings formed to say "ello W WORLD". # Concept art of Warren, Nathan, Trevor, Logan, and Blackwell Academy. A crude face with crosses for eyes is scribbled above the picture of Blackwell Academy and geometry notes are in the background. # Concept art of Kate's room and Prescott Dormitory, above this are magazine clippings formed to spell "ShOOsh I'm dreaming" and below a sticker saying "My hair is being pulled by the stars again". Underneath the picture of Blackwell academy are a sticker saying "YOU" and a note saying "... 'beautiful place to suffocate and die tbh.' - Anonymous". # Concept art of Victoria's room, Alyssa, Brooke, Victoria, Kate, and Dana. # Concept art of Ms. Grant, Mr. Jefferson, David Madsen, and Principal Wells. Below them is art of Principal Wells' Office. Behind the concept art of Blackwell staff there is a cover of an observable magazine featured on the wall of the Photography lab. # Concept art of the girls' bathroom, photography lab, and Samuel pushing a cart. In the background there are pictures drawn in the style seen in Max's journal of the girls' bathroom and parking lot. # Concept art of Frank and Pompidou, Joyce, the exterior of the Two Whales, and Frank's RV. On the photo of Frank's RV, the face Max draws in Episode 1 is drawn onto it and the photo looks dirty. Behind Joyce is a grocery list, which may be an allusion to her calling William and causing him to be in an automobile accident. There is a sticker over the picture of the Two Whales that says "BROOT FEST". # Concept art of the interior of the Two Whales Diner and the fisherman that stands outside of it in Episode 3. His table is behind him as well as his board that reads "SAVE OUR CITY". A poster is pictured to his left that says the same thing. # Concept art of the scene in Episode 2 in which Chloe and Max visit the American Rust Junkyard to shoot bottles, the dark room, and in the background there is a doodle of a map of Arcadia Bay with 8 numbered locations; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 11, 12, and 13. # A missing person poster of Rachel Amber, concept art of the Prescott barn, and two doodles of the junkyard in the background. # Concept art of Chloe's truck, garage, and the drawing of her and Max on a beach shown in Episode 5 when they are investigating. # Concept art of the hallway in the home of the Price family, two photos of a younger Chloe and William, a photo of Joyce and David, and a photo of Joyce by herself. In the background there are doodles of a butterfly and young Chloe and Max. # Concept art of Chloe's living room, backyard, and a Vortex Club party poster. In the background there is a doodle of Chloe and Max splashing around in the Blackwell Academy swimming pool and the scribble on Chloe's bedroom wall saying "EVERYBODY LIES." # Three Isometric projections of the Price home, one of the downstairs, one of the upstairs, and one of the exterior of the house. In the background is a sticker saying "BULL SHIT". # A portrait of Max's profile, a painting of her visions, and in the background there is a doodle of the lighthouse. Above the picture of the lighthouse there is a sticker of a rainbow that is pink, yellow, and blue, which resembles the pansexual flag. This may be a reference or hint to Max's sexuality and/or romantic orientation, or of those of other characters in the game. # A painting of Max looking out off of a cliff to the water spout or tornado approaching Arcadia Bay. In the background the same image is doodled from another perspective. Above these is a sticker saying "hello" in cursive and another below it saying "enjoy the journey." # Concept art of two beached whales, Arcadia Bay's coast, the lighthouse, and the scene in Episode 2 where Max sees the translucent deer in the junkyard and attempts to photograph it. In the background are two doodles of deer and a note paperclipped to the page saying, with each phrase as a separate bullet, "GET UP, SURVIVE, REPEAT." # Concept art of a bird's-eye view of Arcadia Bay, the beach, and the path leading up to the lighthouse. In the background there is a doodle of a hill and below that is a note saying "THE HILL" with its text underlined. # Isometric projections of the train that passes by the junkyard and the parking lot of the Two Whales Diner, and concept art of the exterior of Frank's RV with Frank himself sitting outside with Pompidou. In the background there is a recreation of the aforementioned drawing that Max does on Frank's window and a doodle of the train. # Unused concept art of a scene where Max, bloodied in a hospital gown and bandages, holds her hand out to rewind infront of a flipping bus. This may take place during the time when the tornado strikes Arcadia Bay. There are pictures of two parking lots and the truck parked infront of the Two Whales in Episode 2. In the background there are doodles of other cars, and in front of all there is a sticker that says "MIGHT BITE" with the word might crossed out and "WILL" written underneath in red ink. # A photo of Max and Chloe in a dark setting with Max using the flashlight of her phone. This may be the scene in the junkyard after Chloe and Max find out about Rachel. In the background there is a buck with a monocle and a mustache. Next to it is a crumpled paper saying "OH DEER." # A painting or concept art of the scene where Max has to save Chloe from being stuck to a railroad track with an oncoming train, and art of Max by herself discovering the dark room. The background features a doodle of Arcadia Bay storefronts. At the very front there is a sticker of a deer laying down. # Max's drawings from her journal, including Chloe dancing with her back facing the viewer, Max and Chloe holding hands and walking down the railroad tracks, Chloe at a 3/4 angle, Max at a 3/4 angle, Chloe helping Max up after she falls when she wakes from her nightmare, Max overlooking the tornado, and a deer surrounded by roses. The header "My drawings" is in the top left corner in blue ink. The page has stars between most of the drawings. # Max's drawings from her journal including her holding out her hand to rewind, Chloe sleeping, an iPod playing music through earbuds, Max and Chloe in Chloe's truck, and them leaning over the side of the Arcadia Bay swimming pool. A sticker that says "Meanwhile" is in the upper right side of the page. # A collection of stickers including two birds, a cool-looking cob of corn that says "POP CORN", a punk ghost with the words "punk ass ghost" next to it and "ass" crossed out, a telephone, a kraken and next to it is a speech bubble saying "RELEASE ME!", and a sticker saying "MEMORIES IN TIME." In the background there is a doodle of purple paint being sloshed from a bucket, binders and art supplies, and a set of craft knives with one knife missing. The one knife missing could be a reference to Chloe taking David's gun. # A collection of stickers including a sticker saying "WARNING: SUBJECT TO SPONTANEOUS OUTBURSTS OF NERD TALK", "It's not the DESTINATION IT'S THE journey", "AIR MAIL", "STARRY NIGHTS, LIFETIME MEMORIES", "now & there", "Do otters get songs stuck in their head?" and a blue fish in a circle.The background has doodles of pill containers, bleeding birds, a sponge with a bowtie, a cassette tape with its tape ripped out saying "RADIO KILLED ITSELF. *video is innocent!", flowers including roses and peonies, a skull with a raccoon sitting on it, and a quote saying "Love is how you stay alive even after you are gone." # A collection of stickers saying "WTF: What the Fluff", "I'M AN OTHER ONE", "REC.", and "HELLAU SUNSHINE", a maple leaf, max's journal, and crime scene tape. The background has drawings of a circle of trees, Kate Marsh, a lock and key, three goldfish swimming, Chloe's truck speeding away, and the words "TRUE LOVE WAITS". The words "Threemetersabove the sky" are torn at the edges and appear to be glued on. # A sticker collection including the grafitti seen on the side of the shed next to the lighthouse of Bigfoot and directly under this says "ARCADIA BIGFOOTS", two cameras, a sugar skull with dark brown hair ad a flower, a sticker saying "Peek A boo", a shooting star with the text "MAKE A WISH" in its trail, and drawings of a squirrel with a soda can, Kate Marsh with angelic wings, a ninja, and an otter and a shark facing off with the words "FIGHT" behind them. # The last page, the art credits page, credits concept artists Eduard Caplain, Gary Jamroz-Palma, Frédéric Augis, Alysianne Buy, Florent Auguy, and art director Michel Koch. The credits are on a notebook-style paper that has scribbles in each corner and behind this is a picture of Max hugging Chloe from behind. Gallery Art Book Cover.png|Art book cover. First Two Pages Art book|Front two pages. Pages 1 and 2 Art Book.png|Pages 2 & 3. Pages 3 and 4 Art Book.png|Pages 4 & 5. Pages 5 and 6 Art Book.png|Pages 6 & 7. Pages 7 and 8 Art Book.png|Pages 8 & 9. Pages 9 and 10 Art Book.png|Pages 10 & 11. Pages 11 and 12 Art Book.png|Pages 12 & 13. FUCK.png|Pages 14 & 15. Pages 13 and 14 Art Book.png|Pages 16 & 17. Pages 15 and 16 Art Book.png|Pages 18 & 19. Pages 17 and 18 Art Book.png|Pages 20 & 21. Pages 19 and 20 Art Book.png|Pages 22 & 23. Pages 21 and 22 Art Book.png|Pages 24 & 25. Pages 23 and 24 Art Book.png|Pages 26 & 27. Pages 25 and 26 Art Book.png|Pages 28 & 29. Pages 27 and 28 Art Book.png|Pages 30 & 31. Page 31 and 32 Art Book.png|Page 32. Box Slip.png|Game cover slip. Trivia * The cover art for the Soundtrack CD is based on the cover of a mix tape Max made for Chloe when she was 12. You can find it in a drawer in Alternative Chloe's room in "Dark Room". It is referenced again in ''Life is Strange: Before the Storm'' and can be found in Chloe's bedroom. * There is an extremely rare Vinyl version.Life Is Strange Vinyl Soundtrack Sweepstakes Only a small number of these vinyls were created as promotional materials for Life is Strange, though (like the licensed soundtrack) they aren't sold commercially. Originally it was part of an official give away, later you could win it during livestreams or it was available as a prize during Life Is Strange Fans community's contestsLife Is Strange Fans Christmas Contest and other giveawaysCommunity Heroes (December 19, 2016). You can only get it as a Reward on the official SquareEnix shop by using EPts you receive for buying SquareEnix products. References Category:Life is Strange Category:Behind the Scenes